Under Your Spell
by aceParadox
Summary: A small collection of drabbles written to eight songs. - Soul/Maka, Tsubaki/BlackStar, Kid/Maka, Maka/Crona.


**disclaimer --** I, sadly, do not own or claim rights to _Soul Eater;_ just borrowing the characters for a little good-natured fun. Also, I don't claim any rights to the wonderful songs. _Boo-hoo..._

**pairing(s)**_ -- soul/maka, tsubaki/blackstar, crona/maka, & kid/maka.  
_

**commentary** -- _Yay, another drabble challenge-type thingy! This time, all Soul Eater. YEUH! I got lazy, though, but oh well~  
Enjoy my failness! :D Likesrsly...xD [/hangs head in shame] I think the worst one is the TsuStar one. Gawd, I phail.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

I. Smile Like You Mean It - The Killers

A smile can mean multiple things.

Happiness, the most common.

Also, anxiety, nervousness.

Sadness, anger.

Sometimes it's hard to tell, too.

But people take smiles for granted; they don't realise how special and unique they are...

_"Maka! Maka, please wake up!"_

... until it's too late.

---

II. Beauty & the Tragedy - Trading Yesterday

She could never do it.

She had the courage to charge into a battlefield and stare death in the face, but never enough to utter those three words out.

One of the things that Maka feared most was ... well, rejection.

She couldn't help but smile, though, when she saw Soul leave his 'cool' front and spill his guts to her.

Yeah, he actually had a mushy side. Guess anything's possible.

Nonetheless, she buried him in her embrace; she couldn't have been happier.

_Fill it with hope beyond the stars.  
Only love._

_---  
_

III. Colorado Sunrise - 3OH!3

Black Star thought-- no, he _knew_-- that he was bigger, better than everyone else.

But he _did _ have a weakness -- his dear weapon, Tsubaki.

She was like a mother to him, always caring for him, helping him, being an amazing weapon.

She made him feel, frankly, like a _trainwreck._

He was God; he shouldn't be so embarrassed upon seeing one girl's vibrant midnight-blue eyes and silky black hair.

_And if I had something to say to you, I'd whisper it softly;  
kiss you on your rosy lips and never let you off me._

_---  
_

IV. Happiness - The Fray

Crona had never felt so ecstatic in her whole life.

She was an abomination; a mistake, a failed experiment, to her 'mother'.

Yet, there was one girl who made her feel worth something.

The same girl with blonde pigtails, an amazing scythe wielder... Maka.

But in that fateful battlefield, Crona would finally face her misery, Medusa.

She felt everything go blank when her torso was impaled with a Vector Arrow...

Maka.

She saw Maka smiling at her.

She smiled back in her own nervous way.

In the real world, Maka held Crona in her arms, blood spilling onto the red plaid skirt she wore.

Clenching her tightly: _"Crona..."  
_

_Happiness... it's just outside my window;  
thought it crashed, going eighty miles an hour._

_---  
_

V. Exhibition - Falling Up

Maka felt a blade stab her stomach; toppled over in agony.

She gathered enough composure to see what the hell was killing her:

... a red scythe.

Her eyes widened in shock and sadness, when suddenly the blade turned a bit, causing the girl to cry out and lose her consciousness.

Maka hit her head on the headboard with a jolt. "Ow! Damnit!" she said, rubbing the back of her pulsing head.

She laid her head back down onto the soft pillow and sighed. Soul was sound asleep, his face facing hers completely.

God, he was so cute when he was asleep. No sharp-toothed, cocky grin (though it wasn't a bad thing); just a relaxed, slightly opened mouth and soft eyelids sealed with sleep.

She smiled; _it was just a simple dream,_ she thought as she cuddled into his warm arms.

As though it was a reflex, he wrapped his arms around her.

---

VI. The Best Days - Graham Colton

He poured all his emotions onto the ivory keys, pounding on them like they were some kind of enemy.

The tune was dark, the tempo fast. A depressing melody, filled with anger and sadness.

"I-it was beautiful," he heard a voice say behind him.

Whipping around, Soul saw a girl, about his age, leaning down and gazing right into his ruby-coloured eyes.

"Thanks..." he said, slightly embarrassed to have someone heard his song.

She held out her hand. "You're welcome," she said with a childish smile. "I'm Maka."

"Soul." He took her hand; it was so small and fragile, his hand nearly engulfed it.

_Here comes the rest of our lives._

_---  
_

VII. I wanna Love You - The Maine

Lust.

It was lust, right?

The way she looked to him; where in the hell did she get those curves?

But when Maka caught him looking _there_, she blushed ear-to-ear and whacked him with her handy-dandy _Flirting For Dummies._

... Shit. Why did it have to be _that_ book!?

Although he had a rectangular chunk of his brain cavity missing, Soul managed eo erupt into a fit of laughter. "Who's that for?!" he teased in between laughs.

"Shut up!" she said as she clung the book to her chest, storming off to her room. "Not that it came to any use, anyway."

_I don't talk girl unless you told on me._

He rose an eyebrow, staring at Maka, who was paused in her doorway down the hall. "Oi?"

She smiled and closed her door softly.

_I see you winding, grinding up on that pole;  
I know you see me looking at you, and you already know I wanna love you, you already know._

_---  
_

VIII. Rooftops - LostProphets

"T-that movie was..." he grabbed the sides of his head slumped. "SO _ASYMMETRICAL!_" he cried.

Maka sighed. "I thought it was romantic."

Kid raised his agonised face. "But when they made out at the end! Did you not see their surroundings?!" He pounded his fist on the cement.

The girl face-palmed. "Now I know not to take _you_ to chick flicks on our dates."

"Not my fault the poster LIED!"

_"MAKA-CHOP!"_

_Gong..._

Kid sniffled.

Maka snickered, raised her arm out.

He smiled at his girlfriend; took her open, welcoming hand.

_When our time is up,  
when our lives are done,  
will we say we've had our fun?_

_--- **fin.**  
_

_

* * *

_

_YOU ONLY GET EIGHT 'CAUSE I'M LAZY.  
And eight is symmetrical... [/shotsomanytimes]  
Yeah, I love Kid. GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!_

_I really, really fail at writing TsuStar. [/sob] Please excuse the failness.  
_

_Uh, but yeah, this was really fun to write.  
I love writing these. xD Prolly gonna write another with Grey, Christmas-themed, which will most likely go on her account._

_Woop! SoMa, TsuStar, CronMaka, & KidMaka for the win~! :3  
_


End file.
